A Little More than Friends
by artigiano
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are processing a scene when Lindsay asks Danny to dinner! Plenty of DannyLindsay pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT (sadly) OWN ANY CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOTS FOR CSI: NY_**

**_Well, here's another story for you- hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

"Messer."

"Danny, we have a possible 419 in Central Park. I need you and Lindsay to investigate." Mac's voice came to Danny over the phone. He sounded tired, and slightly stressed. "Stella, Hawks and I are handling a murder over on Lexington. Get over there are soon as you can. Flack is waiting."

Danny hung up the phone and sighs. He won't get any more sleep tonight. Running a hand through his hair, he reached for his glasses to see the time. 5:45. He stood up off his bed, and walks into the bathroom, preparing for what will be a very long day.

* * *

Lindsay Monroe awoke to the sound of incessant beeping. Realizing that it was her pager, she reached over to grab it. The screen shows that it was from Danny, therefore proving that it was work related; she pulled herself out of the bed and into the bathroom, where she primps and preens for what promises to be a very long day.

* * *

Lindsay arrived at the scene almost twenty minutes after Danny did. They processed mostly in silence, finding fingerprints and even the murder weapon- the knife was thrown away near a tree a fewfeet away. Both had just finished collecting evidence when the coroner showed up.

Thanks Sid." Lindsay nodded to the medical examiner when he finished. "I want to get back to the lab; it's freezing out here."

"Oh, come on Montana! What is the fun in that? We're out here, on a cold June morning, investigating a murder! And what do you want to do? You want to go back to the lab." He smirked, knowing fully well that he would get a rise out of his partner.

Much to his surprise though, she just glared at him and continued to lift finger prints. "Do we have an ID?" Danny asked after a few moments, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah…a one Michael Matzo…his driver's license was in his back pocket. He is- well, was- 23 years of age. There were a few business cards in his wallet, showing that he works at the Stock Exchange." Sid finished his little speech and then went on his way back to the morgue.

Danny looked at Lindsay, and shivered- it really was cold. "Whaddaya say we go back to the lab?"

* * *

Lindsay stared at Danny from across the lab, Sid's words from weeks ago echoing in her mind. _He only calls you that because he has a crush on you._ Was it true? Did he really like her? Thoughts ran wild through her head, mainly along the lines of what could happen if Danny and she had gotten together.

She remembered a conversation that they'd had a few days ago, while they were both processing something. They had brushed up against each other, sparking a conversation that Lindsay wasn't sure didn't have deeper meaning.

"_Gees Danny, what are you trying to do? Put a move on me?" She laughed, moving away from him. Her arms had come in contact with his chest, and though both blushed profusely, neither had moved. _

"_I dunno Montana. You want me to move on you?" Although Danny's eyes had a twinkle in them that showed he was joking, his tone almost implied something more serious, something that had not been there a minute ago. _

"_Danny, come on. I was just kidding!" She said quickly, trying to hide her pounding heart, sweaty palms, and sudden lust for him- her sudden wanting to kiss him tenderly and never stop. _

"_Were you? Were you really?" It was a simple statement, one that should not have had any effect on her, but her mind buzzed, seeing as they still kept their contact. As if suddenly realizing that her hands were still on his chest and his around her waist, he stepped back and apologized in a matter of seconds. "I'm sorry…it was just…" The normally confident and suave Danny was now nervous and unsure. It somewhat surprised and scared Lindsay, almost as if this thing was hinting at something more._

Danny poked Lindsay in the arm, and saying her name at the same time. "Montana! Are you listening to me?"

Startled she pulled her head out of the clouds and looked at him. "Sorry, what did you say?" Danny just smirked at her and walked away.

"I said I found something. It's a fingerprint- I got it off the knife that we found at the scene. My guess is that the knife is the murder weapon, and the print belongs to our murderer. I'm going to run it through AVIS and see what it spits out. You want to finish processing the vic's clothes?"

Lindsay just nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Their proximity was somewhat frightening her, seeing as he was just inches from her. She was about to say something to him, maybe make a joke and see him smile, when he turned and walked away.

Lindsay sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Finally, she decided on something totally out of the ordinary- something she wouldn't have done back in Montana.

"Hey Danny!" She caught up to him in the hallway. There was no one else around, seeing as it was still early in the morning. Grabbing his arm, she wheeled him around to face her. "Wanna have dinner?"

* * *

**_Heehee, so sorry it was short, but this was kinda just like a prelude to what _will_ happen:) _**

**_Review please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Well duh, I don't own any of the characters (sad, I know...because Danny...sigh) and they are all property of CBS.**_

**_Please read and review...this is it I guess, unless everybody demands more! ;)_**

_

* * *

"Hey Danny!" She caught up to him in the hallway. There was no one else around, seeing as it was still early in the morning. Grabbing his arm, she wheeled him around to face her. "Wanna have dinner?"_

Danny stared at Lindsay for a moment, hoping and praying that what Lindsay just said _was_ really what he had just said. "Would I what?" was the smart reply that came out of his mouth. _Smooth, Danny, smooth._

Lindsay was sure that he was rejecting her, that maybe he didn't reciprocate her feelings. "I'm sorry, I don't know what just came over me, it was just…"

She stopped as Danny's lips came onto her own. "I would _love_ to have dinner with you." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I'll pick you up at 8:00 tonight, but until then, we've gotta solve this case." He gave her another quick kiss and then a smile. "I gotta go to…DNA…" He watched as she licked her lips and returned his smile.

"Okay."

* * *

Danny walked into the DNA lap with a huge grin to his face, apparent to everyone that saw him. He walked in as Hawks was leaving. "Danny! How's you case…" He trailed off, and instead, finally noticing his beaming face, asked another question. "What made you so happy?"

Danny just shook his head and refused to answer. Instead, he questioned the tech helping him. "Did you get the results from the blood samples I took off the knife?"

"Yeah- one was your victim, Michael Matzo, and the other belongs to a woman…" The tech scanned his computer screen, pulling up the information that he needed. "Her name is Amanda Cornell. She was arrested in 2003 for drug possession, again in 2005, and assault four months ago. Since this was her third strike, she was sentenced to three months in prison. She was released last month."

Danny nodded his thanks and then went to inform Lindsay of the latest findings. It seemed that they might just have their murderer.

"Lindsay!" He caught up to her leaving the break room. "I think I got our killer. Her name is Amanda Cornell- her blood was on the knife."

"That could mean we have another victim, not a killer." Lindsay pointed out. "But then again, you never know."

* * *

The interrogation with Amanda Cornell went relatively smoothly and they figured out that Michael Matzo had been her ex-boyfriend and dealer. When she got out of jail, she went looking for him, for drugs, but it seemed that he had turned his life around. Amanda had broke down and told them that she had killed him when he refused to give her the drugs that she wanted. When he fought back, she cut her hand on the knife. It was a simple case really, not involving anything too exerting.

* * *

The two walked down the hallway, getting ready to close the case. Danny was rambling on about something, probably occupying the topic of their paperwork.

Lindsay just nodded, not really listening. They got off in twenty minutes, and then it was only an hour until 8:00- and that meant her date with Danny. She was both nervous and excited.

After what seemed like ages, the clock reached 7:00, and the two parted after a few words.

Lindsay took the subway home, butterflies in her stomache the whole time. She wanted to look her best- something was special about Danny, she just knew it.

* * *

An hour later, Danny was at her door, dressed in a pair of very nice jeans, a blue cashmere sweater and black leather jacket. Lindsay's heart started to pound- he was probably one of the sexiest men she had ever met. His blonde hair was mussed up from the wind, and his glasses were a little tilted. Smiling, she invited him, let him sit down and said that she just had to get dressed- she had gotten home late.

When Lindsay reentered the room where Danny sat, he was stunned. "Whoa."

She was dressed in a short black halter dress with black stiletto boots. Over her shoulders, she had a little shrug to stay warm. Danny was glad that she was still across the room- who knew _what _he would do if he was to close.

"You ready?" He asked her, his voice a little raspy.

"Yep, let me just grab my purse." He watched her hips sway before standing up and escorting her out of the building.

He took her to a nice Italian restaurant that was just down the street from his apartment; the owner was a nice guy that owed him a favor.

They walked in the door and Danny told the hostess his name, and her face lit up in recognition. "Right this way, Mr. Messer."

Lindsay almost stopped as she saw the booth Danny had prepared for her. There were rose petals surrounding everything- the booth itself was in the corner- and on the table top had a dozen red roses on it. There were candles and those were white. It took her breath away.

"Welcome to Toni's, Montana." Danny voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. There were seated, and the conversation flowed from work to personal live, to anything else. Finally, the food arrived, and there was a comfortable silence for a while. Afterwards, they left and he started to drive her back to her apartment. However she had other plans.

"Now, this isn't fair- you got to see my apartment, mess that it was. I at least get to see yours!"

Danny grinned, turning around. "Want to come up for drinks then?"

"Sure."

Walking up to his apartment, Lindsay's heart was racing. She couldn't quite believe all the things that she had done today. She had asked a co-worker out and then invited herself to his apartment. She was silently berating herself until Danny set a beer down in front of her.

"There ya go Montana." Noticing the look on her face, he added, "Do you want to talk?"

"I'm sorry Danny…I've just been really forward today, and that's not me. I just…I feel like we actually have something here. Don't you?"

Danny smiled. "Of course-I've thought that we've had something since the first day I met you. At the zoo, remember?"

Lindsay laughed- how could she forget? "You teased me and tormented me to no end. I…I hated you that first day." She added silently, blushing.

"You did?" He laughed. "Look how far we've come! I mean, now, we're here, at my apartment, having drinks!"

Danny suddenly realized that they were both leaning towards each other, just a few inches apart. He looked ate her lips, noticing how full they were. He didn't know how much longer he could look at her lips without touching them with his own, so he looked up to her eyes. The message that they were sending had to be similar to his own: _I want you._

They leaned forward, a little closer, until their lips met for the third time today. However, this kiss was long and deep, full of passion and longing.

Breaking away finally, Danny's breath was rasping. "Montana…you have no idea what you do to me." Grinning, he leaned in for another kiss.

This time, they walked around the table, lips still touching, and they were holding each other like there was nothing to lose. Finally, they stumbled into the bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

Lindsay awoke in the morning, her skin warmed by the touch of someone else's. Startled, she pushed herself up, realizing that it was Danny. Smiling, she traced her finger on his bare chest. Even though he was asleep, his touch still made her have a tingling sensation. She hadn't ever felt like this with a man before. Sighing, she lay her head back down on her chest. This was right where she was supposed to be.

* * *

**_Well, that's it I guess. Tell me what you think- especiallyif you think that I need to add another chapter!_**

****


End file.
